


Braids

by Kiatulips



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Hair Braiding, Mentions of Ichigaya Arisa/Ushigome Rimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips
Summary: They had been talking about their band members and their new songs and all that not too long ago. But then Himari and Lisa started discussing something else.





	Braids

Arisa sat in between Lisa and Himari as they braided her hair. She wondered just how red her face looked right now. 

They had been talking about their band members and their new songs and all that not too long ago. But then somehow the conversation turned into what Arisa would look like with different hairstyles. 

Arisa glanced at the two. They looked very focused. 

"Aaand done!" Himari said after a couple of minutes passed. "You look so cute, Arisa!" She squealed. 

"I agree, you look really cute!" Lisa said as she pulled out a mirror. She held the mirror up to Arisa so she could see. "But what do you think?" 

Arisa stared at herself. It wasn't..bad. She didn't look bad at all. She wondered what Rimi would think. 

She then pushed that thought out of her head. "It..doesn't look bad." She replied. 

"I'm glad you agree!" Himari then gasps. "Ooh, I just had a great idea! How about we do a side ponytail next?" 

Lisa nods in approval of the idea. "That's a good idea!" 

Himari looked at Arisa with a grin on her face as Lisa began to take out the braids. "By the way, Arisa, if you ever confess to Rimi, we can do your hair and pick out a perfect outfit for the date!" 

Arisa felt her face redden. "Sh-Shut up!"


End file.
